Say Yes
by Empress of Night
Summary: If I could say no I would have said it a long time ago. Of course saying yes has it's ups and downs...mostly downs. Now I'm trapped in a relationship with a guy I'm not sure I love. GillxAngelaxLuke


_- Spring Day. 24 Year 2 -_

"The wedding of Gill and Angela is scheduled for the third of spring, next year. Is that far away enough for you?"

Gill nodded his approval, "Yes."

I nodded as well. The two of us had become engaged two days earlier and were discussing with the mayor when to have the wedding, well that was done with anyway. The reason being, well…he wasn't quite ready to tie the knot. I disagreed inwardly, but didn't voice it.

"After I become mayor it should be easier. I'd be too busy to spend a second with you." He said with that ever blank expression he often wore.

I had nodded my agreement that day. He wanted to make sure he was tied to me by engagement though. I guess he was paranoid that I'd run off on him. Not too likely.

"Lunch?"

I looked out of the corner of my eye and noticed Gill's waiting expression. He also looked kind of hungry.

"Oh, sure." I nodded.

"Great, let's go to the Inn."

Did I ever say no?

The walk to the inn wasn't very long. We stepped off the last step and turned the corner. I could already smell food before the door was even open.

"Welcome to Sundae Inn!" Kathy sounded slightly elated, more than usual but it made me smile.

"Hi Kathy!"

Gill said nothing, he gave a slight smile but that was about it for him. We were seated at a table where we usually sat for lunch.

"What can I get you two?"

"The usual." Gill answered.

"I'll just have some blueberry pie." I pushed the menu away and she went off to fill our orders. I looked across the table where Gill was staring to the left with his hands clasped together.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I'm just thinking."

I nodded slowly and then decided to look away myself. It felt awkward when he was thinking. I didn't know how to really talk to him when that was going on. He was always thinking of important things.

"About becoming mayor?"

"I guess."

I smiled at him and leaned forward, pressing my elbows firmly into the table.

"You'll be a great mayor! Don't worry too much about it, okay?" I kissed my finger and then pressed it against his cheek.

"I'll certainly try not to."

Then the inevitable happened. For the past few weeks I'd really put up with his get up and run schedule. There was always something he had to do. I found myself often sitting alone with his lunch and mine while he went to run his royal errands. This was the same thing. He shot up telling me sorry as he often did and dashed out of the inn just as Luke appeared. Now Luke was another story. I'd made good friends with him and spent a lot of time at the carpentry checking things out.

He really was a nice guy, if not completely compulsive from time to time. He was definitely a great person to be around. Generally concerned though with my choice in men.

"Angie!" He called.

Oh, he spotted me.

"I saw Gill leaving, what's got his pants on fire?"

"Business as usual." I reached forward and grabbed my drink within my hands. I couldn't help but feel slightly dejected.

Luke let a frown appear as he started digging into Gill's lunch.

"I heard you guys are planning a wedding."

Wow. News gets around fast.

"Well…yeah."

"You don't sound very thrilled."

I looked away from my food and noticed that he was staring me down as if trying to get me to talk it out. He wasn't being pushy though. Lucky me.

"He wants to have it next year."

"Ouch. Isn't that a bit distant?"

"Well…in the spring. We're not too far-"

"It's really distant though. I mean, if I were getting married it would be as soon as possible. It might be just me, but I think that guy is holding off."

"Well yeah but I agreed…" I was trying to stand up for Gill but I knew I was lying to myself. I knew that wasn't what I wanted.

"Why did you agree?"

"Because it's what I want." I lied through my teeth, I wanted a beautiful summer wedding.

"It's not what you want." Luke persisted, "You look miserable!"

I pushed my pie away and slammed my head on the table with one hundred percent no mercy. I wanted to cry. I was miserable.

"So Gill has commitment issues?"

"I don't know." I mumbled against the wood.

"I'd say he does."

"He wants to wait to become mayor first."

"And when will that be?" Luke tossed his head back, "Listen, Ang, I'm not trying to pull you and Gill apart but he's being sort of strange, don't you think?"

Don't I think? No. I don't think. I say yes to just about anything and everything. Our first date was spontaneous, I just replied with a nod, nothing more. Had I fallen into this just because of my inability to really make a decision?

"I think he's just trying to do what's right." I couldn't even convince myself that what I was saying was correct.

"He did just leave you sitting here. Has he done that before?"

"He's just busy. Let's cut him some slack."

Luke put his hand on my arm and leaned forward after pushing the plate aside. His hand felt so warm, unlike Gill's, and his eyes held some form of concern. He always looked at me like that when he knew I was in dismay.

"Angela… why don't you just tell him that's not what you want?"

"I-" Before I could finish Kathy had returned to refill the drinks. Luke snatched his hand back and sat back in the seat, face burning I'm certain.

"Where'd Gill go?" Kathy asked.

"Oh the usual." I replied, "He had errands to run." I noticed that Kathy was throwing glances at Luke who was still stuffing his face with Gill's lunch.

"Oh him? He's my buddy." I smirked, "Especially when I'm feeling particularly dejected."

"Sounds painful." Kathy commented as she refilled my glass.

"You have no idea."

-~-

_"Don't worry about it too much, Angela. I'm sorry if I provoked something that wasn't there."_

I walked home in a dead silence. Everyone seemed to pass me by and if they said anything to me I didn't hear them. Was Gill really not ready for this? Or was I just led on and he was using me? I didn't get it.

Luke was just looking out for my best interest. I wasn't mad at him for asking me those questions. They were important to ask since…well I was about to get married. Then again, I guess I can say that I'm not even close, spring is just ending and then there is summer, fall and of course, winter. There is a lot of time to really think about it.

I wondered if I should bring it to Gill's attention that I was already having second thoughts. I glanced back to where the stairs were that led to the Town Hall. I debated on going by there but it was really pointless. I wasn't in the mood to see him.

Shouldn't I be excited to see my fiancé all the time though? I shrugged off the thought and headed up the hill to Caramel River District. My eyes wandered a little bit towards the waterfall. I debated briefly on going for a dip in the hot springs but another part of me didn't feel up to it. So I turned away and headed further up towards my house. The house was pink in color and slightly roomy inside. Although I would have preferred to have my bed in another room by now. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. It smelled like the bread I'd baked this morning before going to the Town Hall with Gill.

Gill.

I wanted to stop thinking about him and the things Luke asked me. It was making me really tired. And even thinking that I was so okay with the idea of spending the rest of my life with the mayors son.

Am I still okay with it?

I knew I shouldn't change my mind two days after the engagement. I needed to give it some of a chance and see where things decided to go. I certainly didn't feel very blissful, like I should have.

"Morning Angela."

I closed the door behind me and went up to the front desk where Gill was sitting over some papers. He was looking at me as if waiting for me to talk his ear off, like I usually did but I was suddenly at a loss for words. Was it too soon to start complaining? Or maybe even too late to be honest since our wedding date was already set? I sighed a little bit and turned around to leave, then practically did a twirl just to look at him again.

"Is something wrong, Angela?"

He was waiting. I was disturbing his work.

"Nothing."

He sort of stared at me and then opened his mouth to say something. After a bit of waiting for him to speak he just closed his mouth and looked back at his work. I'm not one to complain but the least he could have done was persisted. I sighed deeply and stepped forward, slamming my hands on the desk. I grabbed both his and Elli's attention unfortunately. When she realized I was only looking at Gill she went back to work.

"What Angela?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Yes… now."

His eyes briefly held some form of irritation but he quickly dropped it and turned to Elli.

"I'm going for a break, I'll be back soon."

"Alright." She replied, not looking up from her work.

Gill had me by the arm, pulling me outside with little hesitation. He seemed frustrated but that was to be expected. I did, after all, interrupt his work.

"Talk." Was all he said once we were outside.

It was then that my mind drew a blank. I wasn't sure exactly what to say or how to say it. I felt myself searching for a starter to the topic. I could tell him that I didn't want my wedding to be that far away. Or I could tell him that I feel like this is all wrong.

No. How could I tell him that? Oh, this was just too much!

"I… I want a summer wedding."

That was a way to start.

Gill stood there for a really long time just staring at me. Finally, he opened his mouth, narrowing his brows deep between his eyes.

"No. Out of the question. The date is set and we aren't turning back now."

With that he just walked back into the town hall. I felt like a kicked puppy, literally. He barely even gave me the time of day and didn't even apologize for being so sharp. I let out a long breath, breathing in slowly afterwards. If it was that hard to change the wedding date, how hard would it be to get out of it altogether? I hadn't noticed that my hands were clenched so hard that my nails were biting into my skin. And then I noticed that I was crying.

I barely ever cried. I lifted my arm and wiped the tears away with my sleeve before walking, dejectedly, away from the area.

It was no use. I felt trapped.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_It's been a while since I've done any Harvest Moon fiction so I thought I might start here. This is the first chapter and I'm hoping the rest will be pretty lengthy because...I love a story that has a lot of words! I really hope you all like it!_

_-Night_


End file.
